Retailers sell handheld electronic devices to the public in a range of shapes and sizes, with a range of functionality. Encouraging customers to pick up, hold, examine, and use the functionality of the devices at display locations is a valuable marketing technique employed by retailers. To decrease the risk of theft associated with this marketing strategy, retailers employ various security measures.
One common security measure is the use of an alarm sensor that sets when placed in contact with the surface of the handheld electronic device and activates when it loses contact with the device (e.g., when the sensor is removed). A typical alarm sensor is attached to one portion of the handheld electronic device using an adhesive tape or similar adhesive product. During use, the adhesives often fail, resulting in the alarm sensor losing contact with the handheld electronic device and causing alarms to sound and startle innocent customers, negatively affecting their shopping experience. When these false alarms occur at a high frequency, retailers tend to ignore the alarms or even turn them off to avoid disrupting customer shopping experiences, leaving retailers vulnerable to theft. Furthermore, these alarm sensors are only activated when the alarm sensor loses contact with the portion of the handheld electronic devices to which it has been attached. For example, if the alarm sensor is attached to the battery cover of a wireless phone, a thief can remove and steal the remainder of the wireless phone (i.e., all components but the battery cover) without activating the alarm sensor. In order to combat this, retailers often install a plurality of alarm sensors in multiple locations on the handheld electronic devices (e.g., front and back, inside the battery compartment, etc.). These alarm sensors often hinder customer inspection of the device. In some cases, these alarm sensors installed within the handheld electronic devices can ignite when subjected to excessive heat within the devices.
In addition to preventing theft of handheld electronic devices, in order to ensure that the devices on display are functional, retailers need to provide charging of the devices on a regular basis so that customers can operate the devices. In many instances, this charging requirement is provided by a separate charging device that can also hinder access to the handheld electronic device and present a visually unappealing display.
The discussion above is merely provided for a general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.